The Jellicle Life:Victoria's Story
by MistoFan10
Summary: Before Grizzabella went to the Heavyside Layer, Macavity was planning Mistofelees death. Then it would be easier to get Old D, out of the way. But how far will Victoria go to protect her true love and her home? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Victoria was a pure white female with ice blue eyes. Now when she was a kitten, she was quite mischievous.

" Oh come on misto plllleeeaaasse!" Victoria begged. Her and Mistofelees were annoying Skimbleshanks.

"Fine." Mistofelees grumbled.

They crept out into the junkyard and spotted Skimbleshanks polishing his watch humming a song. Victoria giggled like Rumpleteazer and pounced on Skimbleshanks.

"AY LASSIE! GIVE ME BACK ME WATCH! YOU'RE DRIVING ME A WEENSIE BIT CRAZY!" Skimbleshanks yowled. Victoria threw his watch into the air.

"NOOOOO!" Skimbleshanks yowled. Mistofelees jumped into the air and caught the watch. He handed it to Skimbleshanks.

"Ay, thank you laddy." Skimbleshanks purred.

"Anytime Skimble." Mistofelees purred.

"Okay kits! Time for bed!" Jennyanydots yowled.

Victoria yawned and followed Mistofelees. "Sorry for irritating you Skimbleshanks." Victoria apologized. Skimbleshanks laughed.

"It's okay lassie, you were just having fun, now don't do it again." He said followed Mistofelees into the huge kitten box where they slept.

Victoria quickly fell asleep next to Mistofelees. Soon after Victoria was sound asleep, Misto snuck off to where his brothers, Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo, and Plato were sleeping.

"What took you so long?" Tugger asked, raising his eyebrow. Mistofelees sighed.

"Saving Skimble's watch, now go to bed you fluffy clown." Mistofelees laughed. Tugger giggled a little then, layed down and was soon snoring extremely loud. Mistofelees sighed.

"Home sweet home." He chuckled. Then he too fell asleep.

**Chapter One**

Victoria stretched and yawned. She stood up and shook her head. Then she headed out into the Junkyard. Tugger sped by.

"Hey, Victoria, if you see Ectera tell her I'm NOT HERE" He whispered. Victoria nodded and went to find Jemima. Ecetera sped up to Victoria.

"Have you seen Tugger? I haven't given him his Extra Special hug yet!" She squealed. Victoria sighed and giggled.

"I can't say I have, but you may want to check behind the junkyard." Ecetera nodded her head and dashed off. So Victoria ceased her chance and went to Mistofelees pipe.

"Morning." He muttered.

"Oh! Why are you soo grumpy?" Victoria asked.

"I'm not grumpy… well, I guess I am." Mistofelees said.

"What's the matter then?" Victoria entered the pipe and sat next to her best friend.

"Pouncival." Mistofelees growled.

"What about Pouncival?" Victoria pressured.

" He keeps on wanting me to make a potion to make Jemima fall in love with him." He sighed. Victoria gasped.

" AGAIN! After what happened the last time! I mean, Cassandra fell in love with Skimbleshanks, then Pouncival fell in love with Electra, then Plato fell in love with Electra, then Ecetera ran crying to Tugger, and Electra went crying to Admetus, THEN, Rumpleteazer fell in love with you, which made Mungojerrie go BAZEARK! Therefore, he tried to kill you, which Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Tumblebrutus had to break up."

Victoria stared at Mistofelees. Was he really going to make ANOTHER love potion?

" I'm not making another one, I'll just have to think of what I'm going to tell Pouncival." Mistofelees murmured.

" Hey Misto! Did you make the potion?" Pouncival rolled into the pipe. (He literally rolled into the pipe.)

" No Pouncival, I'm not having that drama happen all over again." Mistofelees said firmly.

"OH BUT MISTO! YOU HAVE TO!" Pouncival begged. "Do you really want to be fighting Plato to the death again? 'Cause personally, I don't want to see the look of death in Mungojerrie's eyes EVER AGAIN."

Mistofelees returned to his work. Which was making sure all of his supplies was there.

"Okay Misto, But what am I supposed to do to get Jemima to like me?" Pouncival wailed.

" Go talk to her." Mistofelees said.

" Well, why you two argue, I'm going to find Jemima." Victoria said. She slid out of the pipe, still hearing Pouncival wailing, trying to get Mistofelees to, to do his walked across the junkyard, then she bumped into Mungojerrie.

" Oh! Hello Victoria." He muttered. " Have you seen Rumpleteazer? I haven't seen her ALL night, I'm starting to get worried." Mungojerrie scanned the junkyard.

" Rumpleteazer?" He yowled. No answer.

" I'll keep a look out Mungojerrie." Victoria walked behind the junkyard.

All the females were there. Huddled in a circle. Victoria slid down the front of the old ford and joined them.

" Hey guys!" Victoria greeted.

" Victoria you haven't seen Rumpleteazer lately have you?" Jemima asked. Worry filled her eyes. Demeter looked at Victoria hopefully. Victoria was popular in the Tribe for have extremely keen vision.

" I'm sorry Demeter, I have not seen Rumpleteazer, you don't suppose, that maybe-"

Victoria stopped herself. The very thought of Rumpleteazer being stolen by Macavity made Victoria tear up. The Jellicles know that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer used to work for Macavity, but after a couple of years they saw that Macavity was doing them NO favor. So they left him. Never to return to his layer, only for rescue's would (OMG MISTOFELEES LOOKS SO CUTE WHEN HE DOES HIS 'PRESTO' THINGY! sorry, I'm watching CATS the musical)they go to Macavity's layer.

" RUMPLETEAZER HAS BEEN STOLEN BY MACAVITY!" Ecetera squealed.

" Ecetera calm down! We don't know that, but it is a very high possibility." Jennyanydots said with worry.

" So, what have I missed?" Ecetera squealed in delight as Rum Tum Tugger entered the meeting place where all the females would meet in situations like these. Tugger's black leopard fur shined in the sunlight. He tossed his mane around. This made Ecetera even more excited.

" Rumpleteazer has gone missing!" Ecetera wailed. She leapt onto Tugger hugging him, starting to fake cry to get his attention. " OH TUGGER! SHE COULD BE IN DANGER!" She wailed again. "

There, there, now, no crying Ettie. Come with me, we'll get this mess straightened out." Tugger carried Ecetera out of the meeting place. Only leaving Victoria, Electra, Jemima, Demeter, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Cassandra, Tantomile, Bombalurina,( Who looked like she was going to kill Ecetera) and Mistofelees? " Oh!" Victoria gasped as Mistofelees sat down next to her. He flinched from the stare that Jellylorum gave him.

" What?" Victoria asked. Jellylorum snorted.

" He came uninvited!" She hissed.

" So did Tugger, you didn't seem mad about that." Victoria sneered.

" Fine!" Jellylorum hissed. Mistofelees listened as the females talked and chattered about what to do about the missing Rumpleteazer. Mistofelees stood up and cleared his throat.

" If I could get a word in, there is only one way to find out if Rumpleteazer has been stolen by Macavity, we go to his lair and check." Mistofelees fluffed up his tuxedo like chest and sat down. The females gasped.

" Go to Macavity's layer!" Jemima yowled.

" I think Alonzo is calling me." Cassandra said quietly.

" Coricopat is in trouble, I can scence it." Tantomile whispered. The two queens dashed out into the junkyard. Soon the only cats left in the meeting place were Victoria and Mistofelees. Mistofelees sighed.

" I'll never fit in with the tribe. These stupid powers!" Mistofelees hissed. Victoria purred up against him.

" I don't think your powers are stupid, I think they're cute." Victoria purred. Mistofelees sighed again.

"But every idea I have! Something goes wrong, or all the jellicles disagree!" Mistofelees wiped a tear from his eye than disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" Misto wait! Don't go!" Victoria yowled. " Don't go.." She whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria ran after Mistofelees. She ran to his pipe, he wasn't there. She asked as many jellicles she could find. They all said the same thing.

" Nope haven't seen him Victoria, sorry." Munkustrap said. Victoria sighed.

" But I love him." She whispered to herself. Her whisper was so quiet that it was barely audible. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of black and white.

" Quaxo?" She whispered. She snuck out the entrance of the junkyard. She could hear Mistofelees crying.

" It's not like Quaxo to cry. Something must be very wrong." Victoria gasped. Victoria found Mistofelees sitting in front of the brick wall, his knees close to his chest. Victoria approached him. Mistofelees looked up, his white fur under his eyes turned light gray from the tears.

" Oh Quaxo." Victoria whispered. She sat next to him, she stroked the black fur on top of his head. She rubbed his black ears.

" It's okay Mistofelees. What has gotten you worked up like this?"

Mistofelees looked up.

" Macavity, I teleported to his lair, he has RUMPLETEAZER! He's going to steal another female, most likely you, then he's going to get Mungojerrie worked up again, so he can kill me without getting his paws dirty. It's a very good plan, but I don't want to die." Mistofelees wiped his eyes and sat up.

" I'm sorry you had to see me like that Victoria." Mistofelees whispered. Victoria rubbed up against Mistofelees. Sorrow filling her heart. She had never seen Mistofelees so upset that it would make him cry. " Its okay misto, I understand, nobody wants to die. But now we have a bigger problem on our hands. We need to rescue Rumpleteazer. And somehow get Mungojerrie to understand that you don't love Rumpleteazer, so that he doesn't go crazy again." Mistofelees nodded.

" Do you want to go and tell Munkustrap?" Victoria asked. " Not right now. Just stay here with me." Mistofelees whispered. He stared at the star lit sky. Wondering.

Victoria laid her head on Mistofelees chest. She never felt so protected in her life. She never wanted the moment to end. Just her and Misto. Sitting under the stars. Away from the stress of Jellicle life. " We should be getting back.

" Mistofelees said as they stood up. Victoria nodded her head agreement. Then paw in paw, Victoria and Mistofelees walked back to the Junkyard in silence. There were no words to be said. Mistofelees felt weird. He had never had this feeling before. He couldn't explain it. He never wanted to let go of Victoria's paw. He remembered back to when he and his brother Rum Tum Tugger were young adults.

"I'm in love Misto! With Bombalurina!" Tugger had run into Mistofelees pipe yowling in delight.

" That's great Tugger." Mistoffelees had said. He had seen all the females and males who were in love, always drooling over each other. Never saying a word as they sat next to each other purring." I'll never fall for a queen!" Mistofelees had said to his brother.

"Taking care of a family would get in the way of my work, I need to always make sure that all my supplies are here, you never know when Macavity might steal it, and he could force me to join his side." Mistofelees said. But now he ignored all of his memories. He was in love, with Victoria. Every time she entered his pipe or when he saw her in the junkyard. He would smile, and his heart would leap like Tumblebrutus would when he saw Electra coming. But, he wouldn't run away from Victoria. He looked at his beloved, her white fur glowing in the Jellicle moonlight.

" Victoria, I-" She looked at him. He couldn't dare express his feelings. It was too hard. He had to wait till the time was right.

Victoria stared at Mistofelees. What was he trying to say? She longed to throw her arms around his neck, kissing him. But she didn't. What if he didn't love her?

" What is it?" She asked again. Mistofelees stared at her. His eyes loving and caring.

" Victoria, I love the way your eyes sparkle like diamonds. It makes you look like an angle. With your white fur and you beautiful blue eyes." He sighed. Victoria was touched by the words Mistofelees had said. Her throat. She started to tear. She loved Mistofelees. But Victoria knew that Plato loved her more. But for some reason. She only wanted Plato as a friend. Then, an evil laugh split the air.

" MACAVITY!" Victoria heard Demeter yell.

" No duh." Victoria whispered.

" VICTORIA BEHIND YOU!" Mistofelees yelled. Victoria tried to dodge to the side but failed. Macavity grabbed her and lifted her up off the ground.

" MISTOFELEES! HELP ME! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY!" Victoria screeched in terror. Soon all of the Jellicles were trying to get a whack at Macavity. But they all failed. Macavity got two wires and split them in half, shorting out the power, within seconds the streets of New York were black. Then Macavity disappeared. Taking Victoria with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mistofelees stared ahead, unblinking.

" She's gone." He whispered. His one true love, gone, just like that How DARE Macavity steal Victoria from him like that. He seethed in rage. He clenched his fists. He shot lightning at the trashcan next to him. Mungojerrie approached him.

" Mistofelees. I'm sorry." He said, his voice full of sorrow. " That's it. We're going to get Rumpleteazer and Victoria back! Macavity stole Rumpleteazer, I saw for myself, I teleported over there early this morning."

Mungojerrie gasped. Then he looked at Mistofelees. " Let's go." He muttered. His eye full of pure anger and hatred.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria groaned and opened her eyes. She had been knocked out. But she didn't remember anything. Then it hit her, like a bomb.

Discovering Rumpleteazer's disappearance, Mistofelees disappearing, seeing Mistofelees cry, and finding out Macavity's plan. And, Mistofelees saying that she looked like and angel. This made her want Mistofelees even more. His magic seemed to draw Victoria to him.

His lighting striking her with love like cupid's how she longed to get back to the Junkyard to see Mistofelees and look into his deep blue sea like eyes. She could get lost in them for hours. Macavity had grabbed her before she could reply to Mistofelees comment. She could hear Mistofelees yowling her name as Macavity took her to his lair. Next thing she knew, everything went black.

"When I get my paws on Macavity I'll, I'll" Victoria hissed in frustration.

"You'll do what?" A calm, but menacing voice made Victoria turn around. Macavity stood at the entrance of the cage. His green eyes glinted in the moonlight like glass.

"Get away from me you monster!" Victoria hissed. Trying as hard as possible to hide her fear.

" Hah! You're scared of me! I can sense it." Macavity laughed.

" No I'm not!" Victoria yowled. Macavity opened the cage real quickly and threw Rumpleteazer in, she landed on her knees, coughing loudly as she stood up. She didn't even look mad anymore, she just trembled in fear and crawled to the back of the cage.

Victoria gasped. She thrust her paw through the bars of the cage, claws out, she scratched Macavity on the face. He yowled in rage.

" That was not smart!" He laughed. " But I can't take care of you right now, I know I'll have visitors soon."

Macavity laughed evilly again and walked away. Leaving Victoria and Rumpleteazer alone in the cage.

" LEAVE MUNGOJERRIE ALONE! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Rumpleteazer yowled. Her yowls of pity echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse.

" Mungojerrie and you only left me, which didn't bother me, you too were too immature anyway, it's Mistofelees I want, and he ruined my plans last year at the Jellicle Ball, by bringing Old Deuteronomy back. Now, I plan to get my revenge. If I can get Mungojerrie and Mistofelees to come and rescue you two, I can get Mungojerrie angry again, like when you were affected by that love potion and fell for Mistofelees."

Rumpleteazer gasped. " You know about that!" She gasped. Macavity ignored her.

" With Mistofelees out of the way, it'll be easier to get Old Deuteronomy out of the way, than I will be leader of ALL THE JELLICLES!" Macavity yowled in triumph like he had already won. Victoria heard Rumpleteazer crying at the back of the cage. She sat down next to the troubled queen.

" He's going to hurt Mungojerrie, I just know it, I never want to see Mungojerrie that angry ever again, but, Oh, Victoria, what are we going to do?" Rumpleteazer looked up and stared at Victoria with her huge brown eyes. The tiger colored tabby queen looked sadder than ever.

" I don't know what we Rumpleteazer, But I will know that Mistofelees and Mungojerrie are too smart to fall for Macavity's tricks." Rumpleteazer smiled a little before lying down next to Victoria, she was asleep in minutes. Victoria looked out of the only window in the warehouse, dust floated in the air. The moon was almost full. In about 3 days the Jellicle Ball would begin. Victoria only hoped that she would survive to see this year's Jellicle Ball. Victoria jumped, she heard a noise.

" It's us Victoria." Mistofelees! He had come.

" Oh no! Rumpleteazer! He killed Rumpleteazer!" Mungojerrie whispered.

" No, Mungojerrie, she's alive. She's just sleeping." Victoria walked over to where Rumpleteazer fell asleep and shook her.

" Wha?" Rumpleteazer saw Mungojerrie and her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

" Oh Mungojerrie! I knew you would come!" She cried. Mungojerrie kissed Rumpleteazer on the cheek.

" Of course I came." He whispered.

"Where's Mistofelees?" Victoria asked. He was there a second ago. Something caught Victoria's eye.

" Mistofelees!" Victoria yowled. Macavity had Mistofelees by his thin black furred neck.

" MACAVITY! LEAVE MISTOFELEES ALONE! PLEASE! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" Victoria yowled. Tears streaming down her face. Macavity laughed. Mistofelees took the chance while Macavity was distracted and shot lightning at him. Macavity was flung across the warehouse, crashing into the wall. Macavity stood up, the fur on his neck rose, his long curved claws slid out of his paws.

" Alright small tuxedo man, time to die. You stupid excuse for a Jellicle!" Macavity hissed and leapt onto Mistofelees. He scratched his face. Blood welled up on the cut on Mistofelees lip.

" NOOOOO!" Victoria and Rumpleteazer screeched at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Mistofelees stood up, he wiped the blood from his lip. Mistofelees hissed and leapt onto Macavity. He scratched at his face, and shot lightning at Macavity repeatedly. Almost out of energy Mistofelees gave one final blow at Macavity, he missed, Macavity yowled in triumph and picked up the small tuxedo cat. He flung the poor Mistofelees who was covered in scrapes and bruises and he crashed up against the wall.

" QUAXO!" Victoria yowled. Tears pouring from her eyes.

" Now stop right there Mungojerrie. What about Rumpleteazer, think about this for a second, who did Mistofelees ACTUALLY come to save? Victoria? Or Rumpleteazer? After all, Rumpleteazer did love Mistofelees for a short period of time." Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer."Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you!" Rumpleteazer yowled. " SHUT UP!" Macavity hissed. Rumpleteazer whimpered and slipped behind Victoria. Mungojerrie stared at Mistofelees. " Is that true?" Mistofelees looked at Mungojerrie, the look of pure hatred in his eyes.

" Mungojerrie, I came to rescue Victoria, you know that." Mistofelees said. Defiance in his voice.

" Oh I see! YOU'RE just lying, to get me to back down! But it's not going to work! Now get up! Fight like a Tom! You yellow bellied coward!" Mungojerrie hissed.

" My belly is black. Duh" Mistofelees said. He laughed. At least he still had his humor. Mungojerrie hissed and jumped onto Mistofelees.

" You're trying to steal Rumpelteazer from me!" He yowled.

" NO I'm NOT!" Mistofelees yowled. He was exhausted, he had no energy left, he was no match for the tiger colored tom.

" Mungojerrie please stop!" Rumpelteazer yowled. Tears streaming her face. She was scared. She hated to see Mungojerrie so upset. But there was nothing she could do to stop Mungojerrie. He beat on Mistofelees. Victoria started to cry.

Victoria did all she could to get out of the cage, but nothing worked. She slammed herself against the bars. She let out a shrill wail of pity. Victoria turned her head away. She couldn't bear to watch the fight anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria was forced to turn around when she heard Mistofelees screech in terror. Mungojerrie was aiming at a final blow.

" MISTO!" Victoria screeched. Mistofelees was prepared though, with the last bit of energy he had, he shot lightning at Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie fell to the ground stunned. He got up and slapped Mistofelees in the head with his claws out. Mungojerrie had no energy left either, so he fell to the ground and fainted.

"My plan is complete." Macavity whispered. Then he disappeared. Mistofelees stared at Mungojerrie, his eyes full of sorrow, he looked at Victoria. His eyes said it all. He loved Victoria, he had saved her.

He looked at Rumpelteazer, " I'm sorry." He whispered. Then he fell to the ground.

" QUAXO!" Victoria yelled. Macavity appeared suddenly.

" My dears, my plan is complete, you are free." Then he dissapeared like that. Victoria pushed the cage door open and ran over to Mistofelees. He lay on the ground. His body covered in scrapes.

" No." Victoria whispered. She shook Mistofelees. " Wake up, you won." She smiled. But Mistofelees just lay there, not moving. " Please wake up! Don't leave me! Please Misto! Wake up." But still he did not move. Victoria made a shrill depressing wailing sound.

" You have to wake up! You have to! You're the Magical Mister Mistofelees, Macavity is no match to you!" Victoria sobbed some more. No matter what she did, Mistofelees never moved. Victoria laid her head on Mistofelees chest, she was getting blood on her fur but she didn't care, she felt like she wanted to die.

" I'm so sorry! So sorry! Why, why did you have to die?" Victoria sobbed some more. Somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Mungojerrie staring at her.

" I'm so sorry Victoria, I should of listened to Rumpelteazer, I should of known that Macavity was trying to trick me, and a close friend died because of it." Mungojerrie wiped a tear from his eye.

" I forgive you Mungojerrie, it wasn't your fault." Victoria laid her head back down on Mistofelees chest. Then somebody coughed.

" You okay Mungojerrie?" Victoria asked.

" Wasn't me." Mungojerrie said weirdly.

"Rumpelteazer?" Victoria asked more surprised.

" No." Rumpelteazer said slowly.

Victoria gasped slowly, she turned her head. Mistofelees coughed again and slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

" Aw man, god Mungojerrie! That really hurt!" He said. Then he stared at Victoria whose whole face was covered in tears.

" You're safe." He murmured. He hugged her, and brung her close to his chest. " Oh! I'm sorry, I'm probably getting my blood in your fur." Mistofelees said shyly.

" I don't care! You're not dead and that's all that matters to me right now!" Victoria said. She held Mistofelees tight. She said quietly. She wasn't letting go. Not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Rumpelteazer,Mungojerrie,Victoria, and Mistofelees slowly walked back to the Junkyard. Mungojerrie had confessed his love to Rumpelteazer shortly after the kiss had ended. Mungojerrie now helped support Mistofelees as he attempted to walk. Be he was so badly injured that he could barely make it 2 steps without collapsing. So Victoria and Mungojerrie helped Mistofelees back home.

" Thanks." Mistofelees muttered. He was weak. But Mungojerrie was in shock. " I can't believe I almost killed you for the SECOND time!" He hissed. " It wasn't your fault." Mistofelees repeated for the third time.

Soon the four jellicles were back home safely. When they first entered Junkyard, Tugger was the first to see them. When he saw Mistofelees in such bad condition he gasped. He rushed over to his injured brother.

" What in the Heaviside lair's name happened!" He hissed.

"Macavity tricked Mungojerrie into hurting him." Rumpelteazer explained. Her eyes still full of tears. But at least she was smiling.

" Why you! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY OWN BROTHER!" He hissed.

" Don't hurt him wasn't his fault." Mistofelees coughed. " But look what he did to you!" Tugger gasped.

" It's fine Tugger, I see Bombalurina." Tugger turned around. Bombalurina stood at the entrance of Tugger's den, her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

" Oh Tugger, remember our date?" Tugger blushed and laughed. " I'll check on you later, right now I got to go." Tugger dashed off and walked into his den with Bombalurina.

" I'll go and find Jellylorum." Rumpelteazer offered, then she dashed off. Mistofelees stared at Victoria, her face was still wet from her crying, the side of her head had a couple of blood splotches on it from lying on his chest.

" I probably won't be able to participate in this year's jellicles ball." Mistofelees whispered. Victoria stared at him with loving eyes.

" Then I'll stay in your den with you until your better. We can at least watch." Victoria said cheerfully.

" Oh I think he'll be able to be in the Jellicle Ball if he does what I tell him." Jellylorum appeared with Rumpelteazer.

"Just bring him over here." Mungojerrie and Victoria helped Mistofelees over to his pipe where he sleeps. Within minutes Jellylorum had him all patched up. Then after she had left Mistofelees fell asleep. Instead of going to where Victoria slept, with her friends Ecetera, Electra, and Jemima. She stayed the night in Mistofelees pipe. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep also.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Mistofelees was able to walk and was feeling better. But the wound on his head was still wrapped up in bandages and he couldn't dance around or run around for long.

" Can't I at least help Jellylorum make the healing solution? I bet I have some stuff on my shelf I could give her to use. Maybe I could learn a couple of things from her too." Mistofelees begged. He had been dying to do some work around the junkyard.

" No, you need to rest." Victoria purred. She rubbed his black ears. The small tuxedo cat sighed heavily.

" I'm Soooo bored." He said sadly. Victoria giggled.

" Just one more day Misto. Then you can get back to your magic." Victoria said. Mistofelees sighed.

" Your right Victoria. I shouldn't be so hyped up into my magic. I should rest." Mistofelees looked at Victoria with worry.

" But what if Macavity comes? You can't fight him off!" Mistofelees tried to get up. But Victoria held him down.

" No. If Macavity comes than Rum Tum Tugger, Plato, Alonzo, and Tumblebrutus will protect us." Victoria cooed.

Mistofelees just nodded. Then Tugger entered the pipe.

" I'll go and visit Rumpelteazer and Jemima." Victoria purred.

Tugger nodded his thanks as Victoria crawled out of Misto's pipe.

" Soooo." Tugger pressured. He was anxious to hear about Mistofelees love life.

" So what?" Mistofelees asked. Obivously confused.

" Soooo! Have you asked Victoria yet? Any plans? Kits, Family?" Tugger sat down next to his brother.

" No, I haven't asked her yet. In case you've forgotten. I was almost killed by Macavity and Mungojerrie, not to mention Rumpelteazer and Victoria were almost brokenhearted and hurt in the process." Mistofelees said firmly.

" NO! I haven't forgotten that. But, I'm now asking you! Do YOU want a family?" Tugger asked. Clearly being more mature than usual.

" Well, now that I think about it yes. I wouldn't mind having a family. You never know. I may have to train my kits how to control their magic! OH! Speaking of magic. Since I will be relaxing for the couple of days. I decided to catch up on my reading. I found the old Magic trick book. I learned some things. Watch this!"

Mistofelees looked at the water bowl next to him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He lifted his hands. He let all of his emotions flow. Like a stream. When he opened his eyes, the water had risen. It was curving like a snake into the air. Tugger stared at his brother in amazement. He knew that he possessed the power of magic. But he didn't know that he could control water.

" Wow!" Tugger gasped. Mistofelees let the water go back to where it was in the water bowl. Then Jellylorum entered.

"Okay Tugger, visiting time is over. Go on..." Jellylorum insisted.

"Kay Jellylorum. Bye Misto! Get well soon." Tugger waved his tail in a final goodbye as he crawled out of the tunnel.

" Now, good news Mistofelees. You should be better bye tomorrow. BUT! You still have to rest the rest of today." Jellylorum said sternly. Mistofelees nodded his agreement.

Victoria crawled up the tower of tires where she, Jemima, Electra, and Ecetera lived.

" I'm back!" She called. Suddenly she heard a million gasps from her friends. She leapt into the 'Home' and was greeted by hugs and lots of crying.

" WE THOUGHT YOU AND RUMPELTEAZER WERE DEAD!" Ecetera wailed.

" I thought we would be killed too!" Victoria said.

" I can't believe you escaped Macavity's lair unharmed!" Electra and Jemima said at the same time.

" Well, let me tell you my story-"

" MACAVITY!" Demeter yowled.

" Here we go again." Victoria whispered. Then fear spread through her snow white body.


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria climbed out of the tower of tires as fast as she could. She jumped down when she got to the top. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She wasn't going to let Macavity kill Mistofelees. She saw Macavity's tail disappear through the entrance of the pipe.

" No." Victoria hissed under her breath. She burst into the entrance. She flung herself onto Macavity.

" AHH! Stupid Female!" He hissed. Victoria slid her claws out. Macavity shook and rolled around but Victoria would not let go. She kept scratching Macavity. Never saying a word. Victoria grabbed the tuft of fun on top of Macavity's head. She made him roll outside of the pipe into the junkyard. Victoria would have to advantage if she was fighting in an open space.

" Get off of me!" Macavity hissed.

" NO! You almost killed Mistofelees! How dare you even show your face here!" Victoria hissed. Macavity gave one more roar of rage. Then he threw her off. She hit the ground. But she got back up.

" I will fight you." She said in a low angry voice.

" I know. That's what makes me laugh." Macavity sneered.

Macavity pounced onto Victoria, but was barreled over by a black blur. Mistofelees? Victoria thought. No! It was Rum Tum Tugger.

" HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" He hissed. Macavity stared at him with stunned eyes. Tugger was not known to fight. Ever! He would only play fight. And he would lose on purpose.

" HA! The Rum Tum Tugger! Fight me! That will be the day!" He hissed. Tugger just growled.

" That day will be today." He said in a low voice. Then another black blur sped across the junkyard.

" Mistofelees what are you doing! He'll kill you!" Tugger gasped.

" No he won't." Mistofelees said. Hate filled his eyes as he looked at Macavity. Macavity threw Tugger off and stood up.

" So. The tuxedo cat survived? Well, I guess I'll have to kill you myself." He hissed.

" So be it. How about a duel? One on one. No help." Mistofelees challenged. Within minutes all the Jellicles were out. Staring in horror at the two males.

" Alright Mistofelees you have yourself a deal. We'll battle." Macavity laughed.

Macavity stared at Mistofelees. Usually Mistofelees didn't believe in fighting with magic. But today he put that belief aside. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

" What are you doing?" Munkustrap hissed. " Open your eyes before he kills you!"

But Mistofelees kept his eyes closed. He heard Macavity gasp as he moved the water from his pipe out into the open. He heard all the Jellicles gasp. But he stayed in focus. He imagined Macavity covered in water. And soon enough he heard Macavity yelp as the water poured onto him. When Mistofelees opened his eyes, he saw Macavity struggling to get up.

"Alright Mistofelees. YOUR TIME IS UP!" Macavity laughed. He lunged Mistofelees, knocking him over. " Now, after a whole year of waiting. My plan will be complete. You will die!" Macavity aimed his claws at Mistofelees throat. Victoria couldn't take it anymore.

She lunged at Macavity. Knocking him off of Mistofelees.

" NO! MISTOFELEES RUN!" Victoria yowled.

" NO! I'm fighting with you!" He yelled. Mistofelees shot lightning out of his hands left and right. But they were no match for Macavity. When all was what seemed lost. An unexpected cat came to join the fight.


	10. Chapter 10

" Mungojerrie don't!" Rumpeltezer yowled. But Mungojerrie ignored Rumpleteazer's cries. He barreled into Macavity full speed hissing and screeching in rage.

" You lied to me! You said that if Rumpelteazer and I joined you we would live in peace and prosperity. But we didn't! So we left you, and now you capture my mate? You deserve to die." Macavity stared at Mungojerrie with calm eyes.

"Mungojerrie will you think! I captured Rumpelteazer to get you to come back to me. With your help, we could rule over all the jellicles!"

Mungojerrie laughed. It was short and full of sarcasm.

" If you think I'm falling for that again your wrong!" He hissed. He picked up Macavity and threw him against the washing machine where Cassandra lived.

" We trusted you." He swiped his claws across Macavity's face, leaving an ugly scar.

" We thought of you as a father." He punched Macavity in the stomach. " We thought you LOVED us!" He threw Macavity against the Heaviside Tire.

" We were wrong! Now you expect us to come crawling back to you after all you have done to us and the jellicles!" Mungojerrie roared in outraged at the thought of working for Macavity again.

" Mungojerrie! Please stop! Hasn't there been enough violence?" Rumpelteazer sobbed.

" Yes. There has, but Rumpelteazer! He let us live in a web of lies!" Rumpelteazer nodded.

" That's true. But we can't just kill him. He had a life like we did. It would be wrong. Old Deuteronomy will not be happy if you killed his son."

Rumpelteazer yelped as Macavity snuck up on Mungojerrie. Then Mistofelees stared at Mungojerrie. He was about to risk his life again for the tribe.

" Please Mistofelees. Don't do this. What if you die!" Victoria cried.

"Well, if I die, I die knowing your safe." Mistofelees wiped a tear from his eye at the thought of dying. Never seeing Victoria ever again.

"Take care my beloved Victoria." He said. Then he grabbed Victoria and kissed was short. But he still kissed her. Victoria sighed. " Don't die." She whimpered. Then Mistofelees launched himself onto Macavity. To start the fight all over again.

Victoria watched in sorrow and fear as Mistofelees tried to fight Macavity. The little tuxedo tom was trying with all his might to stop Macavity once and for all.

" Mistofelees!" Tugger yowled. Victoria watched helplessly as Mistofelees was knocked unconscious by the force of Macavity's fist. Tugger seethed with rage at the site of Mistofelees being killed by Macavity again. He hissed loudly and pounced onto Macavity.

"Oh Tugger your Soooo brave!" Ecetera, Electra, and Jemima yowled at the same time. Tugger ignored them and kept on fighting Macavity. Macavity was impressed by Tugger's strength. He held him down and snarled in his face.

" Don't you EVER hurt my brother again! Or next time I swear by the Heaviside layer I'll kill you!" Tugger snarled. The females giggled at the sight of Tugger trying to protect to tribe. Macavity just laughed.

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy!" He snarled. Tugger just hissed and continued to hold him down.

" Rum Tum Tugger! Why are you sitting on my son?" Tugger, Macavity, and the rest of the Jellicles gasp as they stared at Old Deuteronomy.

" Old Deuteronomy! He, Macavity! He's trying to kill my brother! He hurt Rumpelteazer!" Tugger yowled.

Victoria ran over to Mistofelees side. He moaned and sat up slowly.

"Your okay." Victoria sighed in relief.

" Watch this." Mistofelees whispered. He made all the water on the ground from earlier rise. He made a bubble and trapped Macavity in it. He put the bubble in front of Old Deuteronomy. Macavity burst out of the bubble and right into his father.

" Get out of the way old man!" Macavity hissed.

" Son, I thought you were better than this. I guess I was wrong. Leave the Junkyard. I don't want to ever see your face here again." Old Deuteronomy said. Macavity's eyes widened.

" But. You know what! I'll rule over all the jellicles one day! Mark my words! I'll be back!" Macavity hissed. Then he dashed out of the junkyard. Then there was silence. The silence was so strong, you feel you could cut it with a knife. But that was because it was late at night.

" Alright! We should all get to bed early. Tomorrow is the Jellicle Ball! Mistofelees. Do you feel fit enough to dance tomorrow?" Mistofelees nodded his head. " Jellylorum? Do you think that Mistofelees is fit enough to dance at the Jellicle Ball?" Jellylorum nodded her head.

" If Mistofelees can fight Macavity, then he can dance" Jellylorum laughed.

" Alright! Off to bed! I'll help you home Old Deuteronomy." Munkustrap offered.

" Thank you son." Old Deuteronomy said. Then they left the Junkyard.

" Well, this has been interesting these last few days." Rumpelteazer came bouncing over the Heaviside tire.

" And where have you two been?" Mistofelees asked.

" Shopping." Mungojerrie jumped over Pouncival's chair and landed next to Rumpelteazer with his 'Loot' bag still in his hand.

" HEY!" Pouncival yelled.

" What?" Mungojerrie asked. Pouncival laughed.

" Nobody beats my jumping record!" He said.

" You're on!" Mungojerrie laughed. Then Pouncival and Mungojerrie got to their ' Jumping' competition.

" Anyway. Mistofelees will you come with me?" Rumpelteazer lead Mistofelees away. " Be right back Mungojerrie! I have to show Mistofelees something!" Rumpelteazer called. Mungojerrie looked at Mistofelees and Rumpelteazer.

" Okay! Hurry back though! You don't want to miss the look on Pouncival's face when I beat his Jumping record AGAIN!" Mungojerrie yowled. Rumpelteazer nodded and led Mistofelees behind the Junkyard.

" Here give this to Victoria." Rumpelteazer held out a diamond ring.

" How did you get this!" Mistofelees gasped.

"We stole it from the finest Jewelry store in New York!" Rumpelteazer giggled. " Thank you, Teazer! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Mistofelees hugged Rumpelteazer and ran to find Victoria.

" Victoria?" Mistofelees called. He ran into the Junkyard. She was sitting on the Heaviside tire. Her white fur glowing in the Jellicle moonlight. He sighed. She was so beautiful. This is it. Mistofelees thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Victoria sat on the Heaviside Tire. Waiting for Mistofelees return. Mistofelees slowly sat down beside her. Victoria seemed to get lost in his deep ocean like blue eyes.

" I have a surprise for you tomorrow at the Jellicle Ball. Now stay here. I have to put it in my pipe." Then Mistofelees dashed away. But quickly returned.

" So, um, why don't you sleep in my pipe tonight? You know, all the kittens will keep you up all night asking you questions about Macavity's layer."Mistofelees said. Victoria nodded her head

" Yep, tomorrow is the big day of the year." Victoria purred. Then she laid down next to Mistofelees and was soon asleep on the comfy light blue pillow. Victoria thought about the events that had happened in the last couple of days. She sighed. So much, including her almost losing Mistofelees. Victoria thought of how life would be if she didn't have Misto next to her. She would have the memory of his death replaying in her mind. Over and over and over again. Being scarred with the image of the dead Mistofelees in her mind. She tried to open her eyes. But for some reason she couldn't. She felt like she was in a dream. Or a nightmare.

" Oh that's just great!" Victoria muttered. She stood up. She looked down and saw Mistofelees and herself sleeping. Then Mistofelees opened one eye. Victoria froze. What if he could see her. I'm in a dream. He can't see me! Victoria thought. Mistofelees glanced over at Victoria who was asleep. He smiled and put one arm around her. Then he fell back asleep. Victoria smiled at Mistofelees. He cared for more than she realized.

She slid out of the pipe and looked around the junkyard. This is strange. Victoria thought. She thought she was awake. But she was asleep. Wait! I know what this is! Victoria thought. Mistofelees told me about this! I'm, I'm, Dream Walking! That's it! I'm half awake and half asleep. My mind is wandering uncontrollably. Oh well. Victoria thought. She decided to take advantage of the ' dream walking and see what other Jellicles were doing.

Victoria climbed up to Pouncival's chair. He was sleeping under it. There was wrapped in a black blanket that he had found when he was a kitten. It was the only memory of his owners left. When Pouncival first came to the Junkyard, he was a kitten owned by two elderly couple.

He was playing with his friends that he had just met. Mistofelees, Tugger, Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, and Jemima. When suddenly sirens filled the air. Pouncival and Jemima ran back to Pouncival's owners. Their house was on fire. He never saw them again. Victoria felt sorry for Pouncival. He was such a friendly and kind tom. Victoria stared at Pouncival.

" Jemima! Jemima? Jemima!" Pouncival cried in his sleep. Then he shot up. He looked around.

" It was only a dream. I better go and check to see if Jemima is okay." Pouncival jumped onto his chair. Then he jumped down into the Junkyard. He landed silently on the ground. He crept over to the tower of tires and peeked inside. Victoria followed. She peeked inside the tower of tires and with Pouncival and saw Jemima curled up on her pillow. She purred in her sleep.

" She's safe. Good." Pouncival whispered. He hopped onto the ground. He went back under his chair and fell asleep.

Victoria walked over to Tugger and Bombalurina den.

" Oh Tugger! Come here you!" Victoria gasped and quickly ran to see what Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were doing.

" Mungojerrie! You so sweet!" Rumpelteazer gasped. Mungojerrie handed Rumpelteazer a ruby ring.

" I know. Will you be my mate?" He asked. Rumpelteazer giggled and jumped onto Mungojerrie.

" Of course I will! We're the 'Notorious Duo!"Rumpelteazer giggled. Victoria decided that enough was enough. She went back to Mistofelees pipe.

Everything was still in place. Mistofelees still had his arm over Victoria. Victoria was still silently sound asleep. She closed her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

" Wake up Victoria. Victoria?" Victoria opened her eyes. Plato was staring at her.

" AHHHH!" Victoria screeched.

" It's okay Vikki! It's just me Plato!" Plato said. Victoria sat up.

" Sorry Plato. You scared me." Victoria whispered.

" It's okay. Munkustrap wants you to help setting up for the Jellicle ball." Plato explained.

" I wonder why Grizabella left the Jellicle tribe. My mother told me she left when I was only a couple of days old." Victoria muttered. Almost to herself.

" Grizabella? Yeah she left. She wanted to see the world she said. But personally. I think she teamed up with Macavity. I bet she's spying on us. Giving Macavity valuable information. Like where all the queens are hiding. And all of the events that happen around here. If you ever see her Victoria. Don't trust her."

Plato crawled out of the pipe and went to find Munkustrap. Victoria had never seen Grizabella. How would she know what she looks like? Sounds like? She didn't even know if she was alive anymore! She put all of her thoughts aside and went to find Munkustrap also.

"Morning!" Mistofelees called.

" Good Morning Misto!" Victoria called.

" I would of waken you up, but I thought you needed the sleep after last night." Mistofelees said.

" Victoria!" Munkustrap called.

" Coming Munkustrap!" Victoria called.

" I got to go! Save me a spot for the Jellicle meeting later? I heard we would have one before noon." Victoria asked.

" Sure!" Mistofelees chirped.

Then he got back to putting lights up to light up the Junkyard before the middle of the Jellicle Ball. Victoria ran up to the Heaviside Tire. " Victoria, could you help Plato go and make sure that all these cats are coming to the Jellicle Ball tonight?"

Munkustrap handed Victoria a list that listed all of the Jellicles in the tribe. It also included some outsider cats. Like Gus the Theater Cat, Bustopher Jones, Rumpus Cat. Oh God. Victoria thought. Rumpus Cat was such a flirt and show off. There were two more cats on the list. Old Deuteronomy, and, the second name were crossed out.

" Munkustrap. I have a question." Victoria asked. Munkustrap looked at her.

" Yeah?" He said with a smile. " Um, whose name is crossed out?" Victoria asked in curiosity.

" Grizabella. She is not one of us anymore." Munkustrap said. Lost in his memories.

Victoria nodded her thanks.

" Thank you Munkustrap! I'll go and get Plato, we'll want to get started so we can finish before the Jellicle Meeting." Victoria chirped.

" Hop to it then." Munkustrap laughed.

" Hop! Did someone say hop!" Pouncival did a back flip off of his chair. Victoria knew Pouncival would complain about working, so she went to find Plato, not wanting to get dragged into the argument. Plato was talking to Mistofelees. It looks serious so Victoria hid behind the entrance.

" Oh please Misto? Please! Just one little mating dance with Victoria! You know I have a crush on her!" Plato begged. Victoria gasped. She loved Mistofelees not Plato. How could Plato be in love with a queen who already had a mate?

" No Plato! Victoria is my friend. And besides, I'm going to confess my love to her tonight! I'll do the mating dance with her. And besides. It's not really a mating dance. We really just get in a big circle and flirt with everybody, then we sleep for an hour, then we dance again. So I don't know why everybody is calling it a mating dance! Who told you that anyway?" Mistofelees asked.

" Rum Tum Tugger." Plato said. Complete innocence in his eyes.

" Figures." Mistofelees grumbled.

" Please?" Plato begged.

" Fine! But here's the thing! You get to have one dance with Victoria, then if she wants, she can come back to me." Mistofelees explained.

Victoria sighed in relief. At least Mistofelees knew what he was doing. Plato came out of the entrance.

" Hello Victoria! Is that the list of cats we need to visit?" Plato asked. Victoria nodded.

" Are coming?" Victoria asked. Plato nodded. Victoria checked his name of the list. Victoria poked her head inside the entrance to the Junkyard

" Misto you coming to the Jellicle Ball?" Victoria called.

"Yep!" Mistofelees called back. Victoria crossed her friends name off the list.

" Okay, let's find Alonzo." Victoria said. She and Plato searched the junkyard and ally trying to find Alonzo.

"Where could the fur ball be?" Plato hissed under his breath.

"There he is!" Victoria whispered. Alonzo was perched on a laundry line. Bouncing up and down, practicing jumps, spins, and flips he was going to do tonight. Victoria approached him slowly, making sure not to scare him.

" Hey Victoria! Hey Plato!" Alonzo called.

" What brings you here!" He called. " You coming to the Jellicle Ball?" Plato called.

" Oh Yeah! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Alonzo called back down. Victoria nodded and checked Alonzo's name off of the list.

" Let's go find Gus the Theater Cat, if we ask all the Jellicles why they are coming into the Junkyard for the Jellicle Meeting. We'll get done in half the time!" Victoria suggested. Plato nodded his head in agreement. Then off they went to the Theater Door.


	13. Chapter 13

Victoria and Plato went to the door of the Theater.

"I don't think we should go in there." Plato muttered. Victoria rolled her eyes.

" Well, you can stay out here. I'm going in." Victoria slid through the cat door and looked around. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to get used to the darkness.

" Gus?" She called. No one answered.

" Be careful Victoria!" Victoria turned around to see Plato squeezing through the cat door.

" I thought you were going to say outside?" Victoria teased. Plato blushed a little. He stared into Victoria's diamond blue eyes. Her emotions flittered in them like an ocean. He was so caught up in her beauty he didn't realize that Victoria was staring at him.

" Uh.. Plato? You okay?" She asked. Her voice like an angel's. Plato straitened up.

" Sorry. Um, where's Gus?" He asked. Feeling embarrassed.

"I don't know, let's go look for him." Victoria suggested.

" You know what would be weird." Plato said. Wrapping himself around Victoria.

"What?" Victoria replied "If Mistofelees loved Tug-"

" Shut up." Victoria interrupted him. Maybe that wasn't the best way to tell her I love her. Plato thought being even more embarrassed. Victoria huffed and started to walk towards the stage.

Stupid Plato, thinking Mistofelees is in love with Rum Tum Tugger. What a jerk. Victoria thought bitterly. She jumped onto the stage. Thinking what it would it be like to perform in front of thousands of people. But Victoria thought it wouldn't fit her. She went backstage to find Gus looking in the mirror.

" If only I was younger." He muttered. He sighed and jumped off of the counter and saw Victoria walk in.

" Oh hello Victoria." He greeted. His voice old and cracked with age, but kind.

" Hello Gus, Munkustrap was wondering, I was wondering, if you were coming to the Jellicle Ball tonight?" Victoria asked. Hoping he would say yes.

" Of course I'll come! Play season is over until fall. I have nothing to look forward to but the Jellicle Ball!" He said with a smile. Victoria waved goodbye and checked 'Gus' off of the list. When she was back outside. Plato was eating a hot dog.

" Where did you get that?" Victoria asked. Clearly disgusted.

" I stole it." Plato smiled. Mustard all over his mouth. Victoria sighed and kept on walking.

Plato wiped the Mustard from his mouth and followed Victoria. He still had half of it left.

" Do you want the rest?" He asked. Trying to be polite. Victoria looked at him. Her eyes softened.

" Thanks Plato." She purred. She ate the rest and sat down next to Plato.

" So, who's next on the list?" He asked. Victoria looked down at the list.

" Bustopher Jones." She said smiling. Plato jumped up.

"Let's go!" He chirped. Victoria stood up gently and stretched. She followed Plato down to the St. James's street cat. Plato spotted him eating some curry at the Siamese Chinese tofu house. Victoria approached him.

"Good afternoon Bustopher Jones. I was wondering if you were coming to the Jellicle Ball tonight." BJones looked up from his meal.

" You bet Victoria! Would you and your friend like some curry?" He asked.

" No thank you. I got to stay clean for the Ball tonight." Victoria rejected politely. Bustopher Jones nodded and continued to eat his curry. Victoria purred happily as she crossed off his name off the list.

."Aw man." Victoria huffed.

"What?" Plato asked, clearly concerned.

" Rumpus cat."

"I'll ask him for you." Plato said. Clearly proud of himself.

" No, no, no, I need to face my fears." Victoria said. They walked down the alley. Then Rumpus Cat jumped out in front of us.

"Hello Vikki, can I call you Vikki? I'm calling you Vikki!" Rumpus said smugly.

"Cheeky." Victoria huffed.

" Oh, I'm coming to the Ball, before you ask me. Now, Vikki, feel my muscles." Rumpus Cat flexed his muscles

. "AHHHH" Victoria screeched. She fled to the Junkyard. Once she was at the entrance she stopped,


	14. Chapter 14

"Bombalurina."

"Yes, I"m coming."

"Munkustrap?"

"Yes, I am coming."

"Rum Tum Tugger?"

"Oh Yeeehhh! I am SO coming."

Victoria sighed. That was the last Jellicle. Everyone was coming. Victoria slipped through all the Jellicles. Mistofelees was sprawled out in the front row. Victoria tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello. I-I saved a spot for you." He whispered. Victoria nodded her head. She sat down next to her friend. She was exhausted. She laid her head on Mistofelees. He purred.

"As we all know, tonight is the Jellicle Ball. And we all know that Macavity is probably planning for tonight. So have fun, but always be alert! We don't want anything to happen. I also need a body guard with Old Deuteronomy at ALL times." Munkustrap looked at his tribe. He was the protector. Alonzo raised his hand.

"I'll help protect Old Deuteronomy!" He yowled. Then Victoria raised her hand.

"So will I!" She yowled in defiance. Mistofelees gasped.

"But Victoria. What if Macavity tries to kidnap you and Deuteronomy!" Victoria looked her love with soft blue eyes.

"I know, but I'm willing to risk that." She whispered.

"Okay then. Alonzo and Victoria will take turns guarding Old Deuteronomy." Munkustrap finished. "That's it. The Jellicle Ball will begin in 5 hours." Munkustrap jumped off the Heaviside Tire. He retreated to his den. Followed by Demeter. Slowly all the Jellicles departed to their dens. Mistofelees went to his pipe. But Victoria needed to get ready. So she headed to The Tower of Tires. Where she usually sleeps.

"So, getting to know Mister Mistofelees?" Electra teased.

"Okay, I admit it. I am in love with Mister Mistofelees." Victoria said blushing.

"Oh Victoria! You can do better than that! Like Rum Tum Tugger!" Etcetera gasped.

"I'm serious guys! I have a huge crush on Misto." Victoria sighed and went back to her vanity. She brushed the fur on her head out. So it would have no dirt and stuff in it. She cleaned her face, and practiced her routine she was doing with Mistofelees. She sung a couple of verses from the song list that Munkustrap had given everybody. Mistofelees had set up old cameras around the Junkyard to videotape the Jellicle Ball. Like every year. He would give the tapes to Gus so he could edit them. He would make them lighter in some clips. So you could see all the Jellicles. He would do everything to make sure that the clips that were recorded caught everything at the Jellicle Ball.

"Oh, Victoria, I think it's lovely that you're in love with Mistofelees." Jemima purred. She came over and hugged her best friend.

"I think tonight will be a very special night for you." She purred.

"Thanks Jemima." Victoria purred back. She lies down on her pink pillow and fell asleep. She dreamed that she and Mistofelees were the only ones at the Jellicle Ball. It made Victoria sad at first. But then Mistofelees offered his hand in a dance. Of course Victoria took it, and they danced all night. She slowly opened to see it was slowly getting dark. Victoria jumped up, energy flooding through her. She looked around the den. Jemima was still sleeping.

Electra was staring at the mini compact mirror that was under her pillow. Etcetera was pacing, and then she sat down and tried ease her mind. "Think about Tugger." She whispered to herself. Then she heard rustling. Victoria crawled through the tunnel they made with help from Mistofelees when they first moved in. Rumpelteazer was eating all of Electra's secret stash of Sugar coated Cat Nip.

"Teazer! What in the Everlasting Cat's name are you doing?" Victoria hissed quietly. Rumpelteazer swallowed her last mouthful.

"I didn't sleep well. I NEED energy!" She said. "So you're getting hyped up on Cat Nip and Sugar?" I asked. She nodded. Then she slipped out of the den.


End file.
